


Dark Breakfast

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [21]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur is incredibly hungry sometime in the night, and decides to make some soup.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Kudos: 47





	Dark Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Kanaiekla! 
> 
> “Im making breakfast, any requests?” Lewthur

Insomnia was a real bitch, and if they were a physical person, Arthur’s sure he would have tried to beat them to a pulp behind some gas station already.

Now, despite his headache and the unsteady tremors, Arthur cracks open a can of mushroom cream soup and lets the congeleated mass plop onto the pot unceremoniously.

His eye twitches with disgust, but Arthur quickly flips on the kitchen faucet and weakly holds the can until it fills with water, before dumping it into the pot as well. The splashes cause the electric burners to sizzle. Which crackle and hiss and remind Arthur that he’s _the only one up right now_. Both Lewis and Vivi were still sleeping- well, Vivi wasn’t an issue. She was notorious for sleeping heavily, and needing a couple of heavy shakes to force her up at this time of night.

No, the real problem lies with the giant of a man who still somehow snuck up on him. Arthur shakes his head- involuntarily, as a course of shivers and trembles overtook his entire body. It’s insane how easily Lewis avoided the creaking floorboards. Scaring the absolute shit out of him by just-

_“What are you doing?”_

Spasming, Arthur whipped around and leapt back at the same time- only avoiding a nasty burn because his shirt is snagged and he’s yanked forward. He slams into the solid wall of muscle and chub and Arthur’s vision spun, his brain bursting into sparking nerves that made his hair stand on end.

He can’t tell if he made a noise, but Lewis moves him away from the stove, and before he knew it Arthur was sitting in a chair, swaying back and forth. Blinking heavily, Arthur tries to glance over and watch Lewis and whatever he was doing...

That is until he nearly collapsed face first into the tablet. Barely catching himself, Arthur wedges his palm against his chin and leans on it like a stand. Grunting softly as his thoughts swell to the size of balloons.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asks, the distant sound of a drawer opening and clattering lets Arthur know that Lewis grabbed a wooden spoon. _Dammit, he wanted to cook it… “_ Why are you even up? It’s four in the morning.” Lewis points out, his look of disapproval burning into Arthurs cheek.

“...Can’t sleep. Was gonna… make…” Arthur whimpers, swatting at the air with his free hand to try and grab the answer out of the air.

“Mushroom Swiss.”

Arthur snaps his fingers and nods, letting himself sink further into his palm. It started to feel like needles. “Mmhm! Makin’ breakfas.. any reques’?”

Lewis hums uninterested, “I would like for you to at least lay in bed until nine.”

“... Nah… hungry.”

“Well that’s understandable.” Lewis sighs, which then shifts into a yawn. _He must have just woken up. Damn… “_ How about this, after you eat, would you like to lay down in my room?”

That sounds nice… like a dream come true.. Lewis’s bed was always so soft, and he would probably get nestled against Lewis’s chest and locked in a hug. Maybe Lewis would even turn on the fairy lights… that could be nice…

Briefly, Arthur could tell that this weird… whatever was about to pass, he’d come back to his senses, and he could take over his own cooking and shoo Lewis away….

But before it could completely leave, Arthur blows a raspberry, “..Whatever, sure…”


End file.
